


Alone

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-16
Updated: 2005-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wishes that everyone could see this Hermione, with a naughty twinkle in her eye that says, <i>Of all the things I know, the most important is how to make you all mine.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

An hour ago, she had never even considered kissing a girl, and now here she is standing in the middle of the girls' dorm with her top half-unbuttoned, her hair in her eyes, and a soft hand that isn't hers resting on her hip, threatening to slip inside the waistband of her skirt. In a moment, her knees are against her bed and they give out when Hermione kisses her again. Flat on her back, she opens her eyes and takes a breath as Hermione throws her sweater to the side. She wishes that everyone could see this Hermione, with a naughty twinkle in her eye that says, _Of all the things I know, the most important is how to make you all mine._

Suddenly, a single thought enters her head: _Ron is going to kill me._

"Shhh," Hermione whispers as she leans close and presses a finger to Ginny's lips, and she realizes that she just spoke out loud. "Ron can't get in, and I've put a few charms on the door just in case." She smiles softly and winks. "We're big girls, anyway." She kisses the corner of her mouth and trails her lips down her neck to her collar bone and flicks her tongue. Ginny buries her face in the great mass of hair in front of her, which smells like roses and apples and something that must be Muggle perfume.

Whispered incantations automatically unbutton her blouse, and Hermione's tongue follows quickly, stopping right between her breasts. She tosses her head back, and suddenly Ron is the furthest thing from her mind.


End file.
